


Reprieve

by CobaltJellyfish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fjorduceus, M/M, Multi, Poly, widofjord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltJellyfish/pseuds/CobaltJellyfish
Summary: A slow-go poly fic for Caleb/Fjord/Caduceus. Thanks for looking!! I indend to get explicit and I will update rating accordingly.
Kudos: 13





	1. S’mores!

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff, intended to be explicit later on. I have not written for fun in... a while so please be nice as I’m not used to it. Nobody has much on CalebxFjordxCaduceus so I made my own? It’s long and slow don’t get excited haha :( Mild BeauJester cause I stan them.

A day of respite passes, the group is making home in the Xhorhouse under a rare few weeks of waiting. A couple rooms have had a change of color thanks to Jester who decided to buy regular paint at a regular store for it. Laundry, dishes, some sense of normality comes into the home. 

“Oh my god my entire color scheme doesn’t have to be only blue” Beau is giggling, half-way up a ladder while Jester hands her supplies.   
“Ya but this one is very pretty and it compliments you!” Jester says as she already has opened the bucket. “I'm always blue so of course I know what looks good!”   
“Y-yeah you’re probably right,” Beau pauses, “Wouldn’t you blend in with the walls? Like camouflage?”  
“Oh My Gosh! I could totally be super stealthy in our own room!” Jester shoots her toothy and sinister tiefling grin and starts mumbling. She flicks her tail with excitement as she continues on to move around furniture. 

Downstairs there’s the sound of chaos. Veth is leaving to spend most of the break in Nicodranas with her family, and is too busy panicking about making sure she has everything to notice the sheer amount of bags she’s collected.   
“You know, we can still store stuff here. Your things will be safe because most of us will be staying around.” Caleb is waddling down the hall with two armfuls of boxes, hardly labeled.   
“It's not all for me, I want to show Luke and Yeza some stuff that I have stories about. What has my kid even been learning? I want to show him I’m a cool mom and see what he likes and maybe start leaving things over there too. I don't know.” Veth grumbles. When Caleb finally gets over to her growing pile he shoots her a worried smile and holds her shoulder.  
“Veth you are a very cool mother and an amazing wife and the strongest woman I have been lucky to know-“  
“I mean are you sure about that?” She interjects.  
“Yes absolutely and you know what I mean. Over Jester and Yasha and Beau, but don’t tell them that.” He grins at her. “I am so proud of you. We all don’t need you worrying any more than you are, and anyway you still have some time to sort out what stays where and when you can stay with your family.” Veth grips Caleb in a very tight hug, and then in a whisper,  
“I’ll still miss you though.” It stays like that for a minute until being interrupted by Fjord half opening half kicking the door open, covered in dirt. 

“Do we own scissors?”  
“Wh-“  
“Don't ask. I definitely did not break anything. Please-“  
“Ja ja hold on.” Caleb heads over to his room and some indistinct shuffling echoes through the hall. He returns with a pair that seem a bit fancy for his usual tastes. “These are my good ones, do not use them on leather. Or rocks.” Fjord grins,   
“It'll be fine! I'll have these back by nighttime.” And he darts back out before anyone else could ask any questions.

Caduceus is leaning over a few pots, humming to himself. Fjord, helplessly unsuccessful, attempts to slide through the door and walk slowly to a corner where a few herbs and other greens are sitting in seedling containers.  
“What took you so long?” Cad doesn’t look up.   
“Uh, nothing, no actually the bathroom. Yeah I was just in there it was wild you don’t want to know.”   
“Hm alright. Hey I heard you cursing earlier, what might that have been about?” He’s staring him down, holding a trowel and therefore looking unintentionally intimidating. Fjord pauses and drops his shoulders.   
“I’m sorry Caduceus, I really didn't mean to, I borrowed some scissors from Caleb ‘cause I was going to get them fixed up tomorrow. I promise I was going to tell you, and really it’s fine I’ll just finish up but maybe I don’t know if I should be helping with this.”  
“What, did you break something?” Cad starts walking over to see for himself. “Was it my tiny sheers, why did you get scissors?” He leans over Fjord's work pile to see tucked away a pair of curved shears with well wrapped handles that have been polished and sharpened recently. “Ah, that’s unfortunate. How did you, how did you even manage that with cilantro?”   
“I don’t know I was just trying to hold ‘em and I’m sorry they just snapped and I panicked and I’ll get ‘em fixed!” Fjord sits down by the pile as Cad inspects the damage.  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself. This is supposed to be relaxing, plus…” He gently picks up a cap from the dirt and screws the joint on the shears back together. He puts his hand on Fjord’s shoulder and shows him. “This was probably loose anyway. I uh, I really like you being here and helping out.” He pauses and gets back up, suddenly aware of how close they were together “But if there's something you’d rather be doing I have a while to get some new stuff going here and it is very exciting to be able to make something fresh. Also, you should give those back.” He’s glancing at the well-made and likely delicate scissors.   
“Yeah, I mean I don’t know this is nice. I don’t want to mess anything up and I might be better at purposefully breaking shit.” Fjord lays down in defeat, rubs his eyes before noticing he’s still, in fact, covered in dirt. “Fuck, ow.” Half squinting and sitting up he points towards some water and lifts it out of the container, and crudely maneuvers it around his face to leave a weirdly clean section around his eyes.  
“Oh that’s pretty smart for doing something a little dumb.” Cad chuckles and moves over some more trays. Fjord sighs and starts towards the door.   
“I’ll think of something maybe, but I’ll be around for dinner. I'm actually excited too.” 

“Danke” Caleb closely inspects his returned property. “What did you use these on?” Fjord mumbles something.  
“Well, ah, I actually didn’t need them.” Caleb seems to be unsatisfied with the answer. “I didn’t! Okay I broke Caduceus’ gardening thingies and then I-“  
“You broke his tool and so you asked me for mine?” He promptly puts the scissors back in a drawer.   
“Well it wasn’t really broken actually and I won’t ask you for them again. I’m not even doing that anymore today either I’m just going to, uh, respect other people’s stuff and take a nap.” Fjord slowly starts walking backwards with a guilty smile.  
“Fjord. I am not upset but please think. I am helping Veth today and would rather not have any issues.” He sighs. “You should make sure you are there, Jester made a gift-box for Luke and everyone is saying goodbye, although it's only for ten days.” The last part seems whispered more for himself.   
“I will. Hey uh, I’m trying to think of more recreational stuff to do while we are here maybe you could help later?”  
“Sure but I don’t know how helpful I could be.”

Caleb has set up the sigils in the middle of the living room, convenient enough to make sure all the bags and boxes make it with them. Yasha is waiting to accompany them to help, and a lovely hearty smell is filling the entire house. Caduceus turns around the corner gleaming, holds a few plates covered in foils stacked up, dinner to-go. “The rest isn’t ready yet so don’t get too happy.”   
Veth gets a hug-spin combo from Jester, a pat from Beau and Fjord, and some more awkward hugs from the others.  
“Oh balls!” Veth quickly digs into one of her bags, and pulls out what seems to be a pre-counted sack of gold. “I don’t know if our maid-housekeeper-lady will come to collect but give this to her if she stops by for next month.”   
With a flash Veth, Caleb, and Yasha vanish with a flash as the remaining people inevitably start to eye toward the kitchen. Eventually everyone manages to fit into the dining corner easier than expected due to the absences and plates of browned veggies, cornbread, and other bits and pieces are placed to be devoured immediately.   
“This is amazing.” Fjord says over his plate. “It’s nice after travel-food.”   
“Yeah thank you Caduceus! I love it.” Jester pipes in.   
“It was nothing, but thank you.” Caduceus says, finally catching a breath to sit down and sort out his own portions. “It’s been quiet tonight, so it was really easy to make when you actually have the time to make anything.I was thinking it would be nice to have a fire going later. I don't have much sugar but I do have stuff for…” He glances up at Jester. “...smores.” Jester lights up and nearly jumps out of her seat.  
“Yes! Please please please let’s do that!” She's bouncing and giggling.  
“Yeah okay I don’t want to be a wet towel but we all should finish this first.” Beau laughs, not really expecting her words to stick.   
Everyone finishes up, and Fjord and Beau offer to help with the dishes, albeit bickering the entire time. The group slowly makes it outside, cobbling together what looks mostly like a pit, filled with questionable types of tinder. After debating for a while why they were so used to magic, how nobody actually had a lightbox on them, Fjord perks up and without warning blasts the oven mitt into the pit providing a giant surplus of instant fire. Cheers and cackling ensue, and they huddle close to the fire with an occasional accidental prod with a fire spoke. Caduceus is leaning over to Fjord trying to help him not to loose his hard-earned marshmallow. “Ooh oh no. Oh no. Okay we got this, just move that to the plate and-“ and Fjord watches his dessert fall to its imminent death by dirt and rocks.   
“Aw balls.” Fjord slacks his head backwards to jokingly whine and cry. Just then Caleb and Yasha come through the backdoor, looking very concerned.   
“Oh. Good, we were looking for you guys.” Yasha says, making her way down.  
“How'd it go?” Beau peeks her head out from a pile of blankets.  
“Oh, it was fine. I’m really tired actually, I’ve spent the last hour bench-pressing different people to entertain the kid so Veth could unpack. Not what I was originally planning.”   
“She was extraordinarily helpful.” Caleb finds a good spot in between Fjord and Jester to sit. He puts his face in his hands and stares blankly at the fire. Jester finishes her.. 8th? 9th maybe? Smore and downs it with milk before admitting defeat and laying back.   
“Ughhh, it was worth it” she rolls a few times trying to get comfortable.   
“You told me specifically to not stop you and that you would deal with the consequences later.” Beau shoots her a tired smile.   
“I know I know.” She grumbles and shifts and finally settles for leaning on Beau’s small pile of fluff. “Don’t get up just give me a minute, I don't feel like exploding.”  
“H-hah okay.” Beau fiddles with her drink and tries to stare literally anywhere but at the cute girl on her lap. Caduceus gives her a questionable look, not understanding the implications but the awkwardness. Beau returns it with a worried smile and then a ‘Don’t ask or else’ face.   
“Here.” Fjord leans over and hands a glass to Caleb. “Get some whisky in ya’. Looks like you’ve had a shit day.”   
“Uh, thank you.” He takes a swig, his hands are shaking slightly. “I have I guess. I shouldn’t worry, we can talk to each other when we need to.”   
“Ofcourse, maybe some company would help if you stick around for a bit.” Fjord grins and points to the half-empty bowl of marshmallows.  
“I am going to go to bed though,” Yasha stretches not even having sat down, “Yell if you need me.” She smiles and steps back inside.   
“Don't worry I didn’t steal any of your sheets.” Beau giggles and glances down, Jester is absolutely out. She probably has been asleep since the last time Beau looked over. “Oh, uh, woops. Hey. Jes hey. Jester. Pst, anyone home?” She turns opening one eye and pouting.   
“Mhm…?”   
“Hey Jes I think maybe you should head in with Yasha, your bed is a lot comfier than dirt.” Beau smiles gently trying to lift her up.  
“Nooo… It’s warm here.” Jester definitely turns back. Beau raises an eyebrow at her. “Fiiine. But, you have to carry me in, or I won’t move because I don’t want to.” Beau smirks.  
“Okay princess Lavore.” She wraps the blanket Jester is on around her and lifts her up. “I am at your service.” They both giggle and slowly make it to the back, pausing awkwardly and Beau tries to open the door with her foot. 

Caduceus hums with half-closed eyes as he takes a kettle of water off of the fire. “Would you like some?” He places a quaint metal infuser in and sets it aside.   
“Im good.” Fjord says as he takes another swig of his own drink. “Hey maybe you guys can help me brainstorm. I was thinking, like fighting right? We’re really good at it. I’ve been working out with Beau for-fucking-ever, I am running out of things that make me feel productive.” He rubs his temples and keeps sipping on his whisky.   
“Ah well, I know I said I would try to help but I am less fisty and more boom-boom. Our styles are a bit similar but very different.” Caleb makes unenthusiastic hand punches. Caduceus shrugs.   
“Mhm, I think I’ve seen you go to and leave the training room seven times yesterday Fjord, that’s why I invited you over today.” He shuffles to put his feet by the fire, contently holding his fresh tea. “Do you feel like you should be doing something or are you bored?” Fjord shrugs back. “Hmm, well when have you felt the most vulnerable when it comes to fighting?” Fjord furrows his brows and sits for a minute. The crackling of the pit and soft wind is almost serene.  
“I don’t like to think about it, but before the Wildmother took me in there was a time when I didn't have anything but my hands and a sword. But that was brief.” He frowns and then chuckles a little. “Caleb, I’ll be honest being in that weird tower when you couldn’t use your powers was a little terrifying too.” Caleb shifts uncomfortably.  
“Ja. I think so too.” Although none of them seem to like the subject, the whisky or the fire seems to keep everything relaxed. “I honestly don’t know what to do without it, I guess. In the city you can use your smarts to get out of all sorts of stuff. In the middle of battle hundreds of miles away? I don’t like to feel helpless, I’m positive you guys don’t either.” Fjord nods along. He’s watching Caleb's body language as he speaks, knowing however helpless he felt that Caleb probably took it much harder. Grabbing his drink he swigs what is about a half a glass left, and a bit wobbly, sits upright.   
“I think,” Fjord turns toward Caduceus. “I haven't seen what you can do without the Wildmother, although I'm sure you're capable enough. What do you think?” Cad looks blankly at Fjord.  
“Do you mean what do I think we can do about that or do I think I can do things without our Goddess’ help?” Fjord loses track for a second when he says our, and squishes his face in his hands.  
“Yes and yes?”  
“Well if you want to fight so much I am kind of curious, I wouldn’t mind trying to train with you guys for fun.”  
“Caleb what do you think?” Fjord leans over to nudge Caleb's arm a little.   
“Ja, yeah sorry.” He blinks a little and turns back to them. “It might be a good idea. I have some er, paperwork and all to do too though.”   
“Sorry, it’s okay if you don’t, it’s an open invite to punch your friends though!” Caleb laughs a little and reaches for some s’more supplies, a little more grounded finally.   
“I will graciously consider your offer then.” He smirks a little and looks at Fjord over his drink. He lands a restrained punch to Fjord's arm and then shuffles back to his original spot.   
“Hey! Not tonight that's not what I meant by that!” Fjord, obviously unaffected, frowns and rubs his arm vaguely where he hit.   
“That is for risking my investments in quality supplies.”   
“I thought you said it was all okay!”   
“Maybe I did. Maybe I think punching friends will be a little fun, as weird as that sounds. Okay, that is a little weird but I have seen a lot of pit fights in the last years.” Caduceus is cackling at the small chaos.   
“Well I think it’s getting a bit late to start getting hyped up for whatever I just agreed to.” Cad meticulously starts gathering and sorting all the remaining tea and old dishes. “Take care of yourselves, get some good rest please.” He pats Fjords shoulder and heads out.   
“You too, and thank you for being cool about earlier.” Fjord turns to Caleb, who is attempting to devour his fresh smore without getting covered in crumbs. “Wh.. hey how long are you gonna stay out here?” Caleb shrugs and downs the food with the rest of his drink. “I'll leave this for ‘ya.” He reaches behind a rock and pulls out a half-full unlabeled bottle. “I know you've got a lot on your mind but try to come in at a decent time, okay?” Fjord sets his hand on Caleb's thigh and waits for a more proper response than staring into the pit.   
“I can take care of myself.” He half-smiles. “Sleep well, I’ll be in later.” Now aware of the closeness he leans back a little, more surprised than uncomfortable.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Fjord jerks up, loses his balance, and then much slower moves back into the house. Caleb stares off for a minute, mindlessly passing where Fjord's hand was with his thumb. He pours another drink, quietly to himself wishing that Veth will be safe and happy right now. 

Fjord turns in his bed, sheets half wrapped around his ankles in an awkward position. Something is still worrying him. He leans up on an elbow to glance outside, eyes hardly open and his hair looking like he'd been in a tornado. It’s dark, like usual. There’s a thin line of smoke still. He wasn’t worried about the fire very much though. He can see Caleb still by the tiny remnants of fire though, halfway sitting up by a book he doesn’t seem to be reading anymore. “God damnit.” He forces himself out of his bedding, and clumsily into his shoes and cloak. Making his way somehow without waking people up he gets close and realizes now Caleb is out cold. Even closer he can see that the man finished off the bottle as well. Fjord grabs his shoulder and shakes it a bit. “Caleb it’s almost two in the morning what are you doing?” He stirs and stares up for a minute.   
“ ‘ts three.” Followed by some incoherent mumbling. Fjord sighs loudly and wraps his arms around his shoulders.   
“Charming that when you’re wasted you care about that, and yet here you are in some wet dirt at three in the morning. Up up. C’mon.” Fjord manhandles Caleb's arm around his neck and tries to grab the book while nearly dropping him entirely, Caleb being a complete lack of help. He sighs again and manages to get him half-walking. Caleb looks up at Fjord with worry, and tries to shuffle along a bit better after waking up more. They manage past the door, and down the hall knocking feet on some furniture. A muffled “Everything good?” From Beau a ways away, and Fjord whispers “Yeah, shh, just a late night.” Finally in the weird nook of Caleb’s quarters Fjord sets the book down and Caleb makes it the rest of the wobbly way to his bed.   
“Thank you.” Caleb burps and reaches over to find a little water before trying to lay down mumbling. “ ‘st schwindelig.” He groans and Fjord moves over to unlace his boots.   
“Surprisingly living at sea you are around a lot of drunk folks. Hah, you have to get these off, and take your hair down, and put a blanket on like a normal person c’mon.” Finally struggling his boots off Caleb sort of half covers himself, and manages his hair down with the band probably still somewhere in his hair. “There we go! Good enough. I can’t tell what's going through your head but the drinkin’ was my bad.” Fjord makes sure the book and water are close enough to grab in the morning, not knowing which would be considered more important. “Get some sleep okay? I’ll make sure nobody bothers ya’ in the morning.” As he moves away something catches his hand and it’s Caleb, dreary-eyed and frowning. “Hm?” He moves down to his level. “Are you okay?” Caleb shakes his head. “Does Veth usually keep you company?” He waits a moment and nods back. “Do you want me to stick around a little?” No response for a minute, and then  
“Ja’ but you don’t have to. ’M a grown man.” Fjord laughs a little and sits down at the edge and leans back. 

The wind picks up to a calm breeze, and eventually a sense of morning comes. The first thing Fjord notices is that he passed out sitting in Caleb’s room, and the second is that he never let go of his hand.”


	2. Scrambled Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just boys in a kitchen  
> Fjord, oblivious: A change of pace can’t hurt, right? Right?!

Fjord manages to sneak out, stepping into the kitchen as if that’s where he’d already been. He glances back at the room, and then at his palm, a pale stripe of rough skin still there as always.   
“You hurt yourself?” Caduceus is shuffling through some bags wearing a white apron desperately too small for his furbolg size. Fjord didn’t notice the mindless fiddling he was up to and leans on the table with his head in his hands.

“No, just spacing out. Gods, how are you up this early? If you see Beau pretend you don't know where I am; I am not in the mood for crunches. Please.”   
“Well, not getting drunk is my personal key to avoiding hangovers.”   
“That’s the most sensible thing you’ve said, I may just have to take up to some expert advice.” They both laugh a bit, and Caduceus hands over a carton of eggs.   
“Here, if you help you are too busy for workouts and also get breakfast earlier.” Fjord begrudgingly takes them and gets to work figuring some bowls and butter. 

“Um…” Fjord has a spatula, some ingredients, and ambition. Caduceus sighs and smiles.   
“Here.” He hands him a whisk and points at the griddle. “Just mix them up, I already have the seasoning ready in a bowl.” He works for a minute on veggies, and notices Fjord struggling to keep everything from falling off.  
“Hah sorry! I’m just not used to this kind of thing; the griddle not cooking.” Cad sighs and leans over.   
“You have to angle it the right way, you’re doing fine, it looks great!” 

A couple hours of cursing and giggling pass, as cooking for six takes quite some time. Finally, all is loaded up onto the counter nearly ready, Beau and Jester are chatting and waiting anxiously as bed-head Yasha creeps downstairs. “Come and get it!” A surprising loud bellow for Caduceus’ usual tone. Fjord excitingly swings around and instantly slams his forearm against one of the searing hot pans.  
“Fuck,” Fjord groans as his eyes dart around caught completely offguard by the stationary cookware. “Ow- ah hey it’s fine! Just a little bump. Give me a second.”   
“Fjord uh, is that blood? I am right here I clearly heard you do that.” Caduceus grabs Fjord's shoulder as he’s trying to leave. He turns his arm towards him to see a gash, surrounded by the red of a developing burn. “Fjord! What are you doing trying to leave? Sit down, we need to fix this .”  
“I’m sorry I just got a little clumsy-“  
“Woah, that was an accident, I just don't want you running off like this.” He kneels down next to Fjord on the floor and gently holds just under the burn. A flash of flaky pink moss grows up through the gash, fading away as quickly as it grew to reveal a freshly healed cut with mild spotting of redness around it. Caduceus sighs in relief, “Please be careful, but you know I will always help you in a heartbeat okay?” Caduceus runs his hands along the other sides of his arm, gently double checking his work. Fjords cheeks turn red.  
“You- I… have been made incredibly aware of that before. Thank you.” He tugs his arm back, still blushing and stands up. “So, breakfast then?”   
“Yes please, I’m starving.” Caduceus wanted nothing more to never be woken up to news of something horrific happening to Fjord, let alone acknowledge the frightening trend of it. Being present was honestly relieving, even with something so small and accidental. “Damn…” He whispers to himself, he wanted to do everything in his power to help the people he cares so deeply about. Maybe he was paying a bit more care to the people he’d seen as works in progress, or maybe he was trying to excuse his tenderness towards them as owed debt in lieu of adoration.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Fjord finally has something to do he’s confident in, Caduceus and Caleb have a talk.

Much later in the day the girls are gathered around playing some sort of cards game. A knife, a small pile of coin, and two rings are laid in the middle of the table. Jester is leaning back, cackling and Beau has her brows furrowed looking intensely and her cards. She hesitantly slides one of her stars into the pile. She and Yasha lock eyes, a tense moment lasting ages with Yasha’s stone-cold face. She lays her cards down and smiles.  
“Nooo!” Jester throws herself back dramatically and slides down nearly out of her seat.   
“Fuckin’ stop being so good! This is totally unfair.” Beau pouts as Yasha happily scoots the lot into a bag and laughs.

Beau sighs and starts picking up the cards with a quick shuffle before putting them away. “Hey, okay. Here’s the thing. I am super bored.” She gestures toward the entire room. “We have a whole house! And its looking fucking awesome thanks to you Jes.”  
“Hah thank you!” Jester giggles but remains 90% in her spiteful position.   
“I just… don’t know how to be calm and I dunno, hang out?” Beau replies. Yasha gets up and stands behind her chair holding the backrest.   
“I don’t mind this all too much, but if you think about it we are loaded right now. Like, I could get anything I wanted commissioned right now which is very exciting.” She knowingly glances at Jester.   
“Yes? Yes! You should and I should please let's get out of here. I love painting but I want to explore what we have around here.” Her energy immediately returns as she starts sorting out her shoes and bag. She turns to Beau, “Come with us! You can get some cool spiky stuff or if you want you could be there, oh my gosh- CanIPickOutAnOutfitForYou? You could model it even!” She doesn’t even wait for a response as she heards all of them out the door.

Caduceus is cleaning up again, getting some leftovers out for later. Creaking on the stairs is a groggy Caleb, Frumpkin wrapped around his neck. “Heyyy, finally getting up? Come on over.” He turns to shuffle through some stuff on the counters for a minute. Caleb settles on grabbing a barstool by the kitchen, he knows Caduceus wouldn’t miss when someone was absent for half the day. Cad turns around with a steaming red mug, hints of ginger and mint rise with the heat. “Something better for you.”  
“Mhm, danke.” Caleb mumbles and sips on it while Frumpkin settles to his lap and curls up purring. He watches Caduceus tidy up for a while before taking out a book in the unusually quiet room. He glances up to see him cut a couple of onions aggressively, sigh loudly and then continue as he was. He fusses with a few more things and then leans over the counted opposite of Caleb.   
“Can I ask you something?” He fiddles with the strings of his apron and sets it aside.   
“Ja, sure.” Caleb closes his book noting Caduceus' demeanor. “ Are you… tired of cooking? We can do it instead or go out.” Cad shoots Caleb a puzzled stare.  
“What no? Oh. Yeah no I love being able to do this being able to go shopping for actual groceries. I just..” He fiddles with his hair a little. “Am I hard to read?” Caleb takes a minute to think about it, and studies his face a little.   
“Hm, sometimes you can be a little mysterious but usually you are very clear about your intentions. What is bothering you?” Cad leans on his elbows and stares at the counter. “Is it something we are doing?” Caleb looks a but more worried now but relaxes when Cad shrugs off the idea. “Well I am not the best people-person, but I heard you and Fjord were making a ruckus in your garden the other day. Something about him or like, Goddess stuff?” Caleb is desperately trying to help while lacking any context he might have missed. Caduceus blushes and turns around to redo his apron.   
“Could be, I don’t know. I’m sorry I know you usually don’t consider yourself an expert on social matters but I trust you.” He glances at Caleb who with tousled hair and leaning his cheek on his hand shoots him a tired smile.  
“Well, I trust you to be the one cooking for us so thank you for that.” They both chuckle a bit. Cad mindlessly bites his lips sorting through a few pages, assumably recipes. He notices Caleb still staring over.   
“Uh, if you’re peckish we do have a snack drawer, y'know. Unless Jester’s found it.”  
“Ah, uh no. I was just thinking you should pull your hair up.” He fumbles to take out his book again.   
“Oh! I really would hate to have any accidents. Do you have any extra? I never touch my hair, having sisters I never even got the chance!” He beams at the idea. Caleb beckons him over.   
“Ja I always have a few now-a-days.” He places one band in his palm, and proceeds to watch Caduceus desperately try to appear casual as he struggles with the sheep hair he’s grown out. “Ah here I can do it for you.” Cad complies and turns around. Caleb gently grabs the hair from in front of his ears and pulls it back with a small wide-tooth comb. “Easier with only half the hair.”   
Meticulously he makes sure everything is in it’s place, and twists a couple loops with the band. He turns Caduceus to face him and adjusts a few strands on his face to look less slicked back. He pauses a second and then smiles at him, “There, perfect. Looks good on you.”   
“Hah uh, thanks, the same to you honestly.” He reaches to feel out Caleb’s work.   
“Thank you, but I am really considering upgrading to Fjord’s fashionable three inch mini-ponytail.” Cad giggles,   
“Oh wow I’d forgotten that completely. That was cute.”  
“Yeah it was.” He laughs and coughs awkwardly. “So uh, do you know what the plan is tomorrow, has he said anything about this fisticuffs idea?” Cad sighs and flips his hair around a few times enjoying himself.   
“No idea, I think it might be fun but are you sure you’re sure?” He moves some of the prep into the icebox.  
“I am, I think it’s good to be prepared, you know?” He pauses, and lifts The cat up to a chair beside him. “Also it is good to be open and honest with your friends, so I appreciate you voicing a concern even though I don’t yet understand. Do you have any more of this?” He scoots the empty mug.  
“Oh absolutely!” Caduceus twirls around grabbing it to return a steaming refill. “I got some ginger while I was out isn’t it lovely? … Thanks for listening though.” He grabs himself a cup and walks around to sit next to him, of course minding Frumpkin’s seat in between. Caleb leans in over the chair. 

“Okay you look ridiculous again let me fix it-“ He adjusts some bits in the front carefully while Caduceus waits obediently for him to finish. He moves over to adjust the band, his nose brushing his hair. “Ah you’ve got it loose, sorry.” Caleb twistz his fingers around his hair to flip it around again, the ends swinging teasingly against Cad’s neck. Caduceus, unprepared, laughs and sits upright immediately. His lips press against Caleb’s, pausing softly, and his face goes blank and confused before turning beet red. Caleb stares for a second, jaw loose and both hands gripping the back of the chair while he’s inches away from Cad.   
“OH wow I’m so sorry I can be a bit ticklish uh…” He covers his face and leans back to haphazardly try to sip on his drink.   
“ ‘ts okay. … I think I got it.” Caleb manages to blurt out, equally flustered. He sits back down and plops Frumpkin back onto his lap, mindlessly petting him. The silence over the next few minutes is nearly unbearable, with complete lack of eye contact. Cad clears his throat,   
“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to and the last thing I want is for you to be super uncomfortable which is what you look like right now.” Caleb shoots him a confused glance and then relaxes his shoulders a bit.   
“Ah, I said it’s okay because it’s silly and accidental. Plus, I mean, you're not all that hard to read. You seem pretty concerned for Fjord and… yeah.” Caleb pulls a forced smile and raises an eyebrow at him. Caduceus’ face returns to full blush.  
“No? Y-yes uh, I am not sure what you mean.” He pauses while Caleb waits expectantly. “Well, oh boy… I like Fjord, and I like you and I love having you guys around and I care very deeply for all of you. Maybe… I just don’t want to make anything awkward.” He starts fiddling with his mug, trying to find something distracting to be doing. “I genuinely enjoy this rest here with you all. It’s fun to see you being as mellow as me sometimes.” He laughs a bit, “I don't want to make anyone feel weird, if you ever need a quiet place you’re always welcome in the side garden! It was very kind of you to help me um, be a bit more tidy. I really like how your style has changed to fit yourself better, you look so much more confident and I think about how I’m taking care of myself too. I just…” He glances up at Caleb, who has set his things and cat down beside him to listen. “I do think Fjord is a very charming man, more than I expected. If that’s really what you wanted to know.” He waits to see what Caleb got out of it, and gets a worried grin in return.   
“Caduceus I don’t think I have seen your face more red than it is now.” Cad puts his hands up to cover half his face trying to hide it. “I don’t like that you’re trying to get around apologizing for being a living creature. Thank you for being honest if not the most straightforward, which I understand I think. I mean, Fjord is a great man. He’s insanely kind and considerate of how others are feeling, he’s quite the charming dork, and he must be a little good looking for Jester to have ranted for so many weeks about it.” His eyes dart around the room a little, uncertain if their friends have left. He leans in with a hushed tone, “Hey he’s very interested in all of the quirky and fun things you do. Your connection to the earth, I mean you’re handsome yourself with that pink fluff to top it all off. If you like him then you should go for it.” Caleb is trying to enrich every word he can with endearment, and rests his hands on the table. “You are a man of many talents, I don’t think there is a single person who would want you unhappy. You are surely a part of the Nein and a bit of awkwardness could never change that.” Cad smiles and gets up to grab a small package of biscuits. “Well don’t get me wrong here Caleb, I agree, but don’t cut yourself short either.”  
“Ah, well, I'll be transcribing if you need anything else. Thank you for the drink. It really helped.” Frumpkin bounces over to his shoulders to snuggle lazily.   
“No worries.”

In his room, Caleb is moreso pacing back and forth than being any kind of productive. Is agreeing that a completely different man is cute an encouragement, or was he also talking about him?  
Caleb leans back to glance over his shoulder and through the door he meets eyes with Caduceus finishing up the last of his hangover-cure tea for himself. He finally sighs and walks just far enough to peek out the frame and beckon him. Caduceus, confused, sets his mug aside to come over. “I just wanted to talk to you in private if you don’t mind.” Caleb whispers as Cad follows him in. “You can sit anywhere, if you want.” His hands are shaking a little as he puts a few books up on a shelf, using a rickety step stool.   
“Is this about earlier?” Caduceus plops down on a seat closeby. “I mean, thank you for being really understanding and supportive. It means a lot. I think I may need to be more concise to give others a good sense of how I feel about them perhaps. Like, I think you are stunning but that was a complete accident! I sear on-“ Caleb turns to him,  
“Oh? Okay… Mr. Clay would you mind coming here?” Caduceus laughs at the formality and stands next to him, seemingly not his typical towering height.   
“Yeah?” He waits confused for what the cute wizard wants from him.   
“H-how do you feel about me then? I just want to assure you I don’t feel uncomfortable in the slightest when I’m around you.” Cad stalls and scratches at his head trying not to look at him. Slowly he reaches up to grab the back of Caleb’s neck with no resistance, and whispers,  
“I only feel like I want to do that again.” Caduceus’ eyes are wide open with a little shock as Caleb suddenly grabs his waist, and tenderly presses his lips against his. He lets it linger for a minute, both of them trailing their hands up. Caleb carefully breaks off and palms Caduceus’ flustered face.   
“How about that then?”   
“I, uh…” Caduceus leans his hands just above Caleb's hips and presses his forehead to his chest. “I need a second.”  
They both giggle a bit, unsure of how to handle that amount of tension. “Wow.” Caduceus is gleaming now, he looks up and tenderly brushes Caleb's lower lip with his thumb before tilting his head and pushing Caleb against the bookshelf. He kisses him deeply this time, absently toying with Caleb’s hair. Caleb places a hand on his shoulder and stops to take a couple winded breaths.   
“Scheiße Caduceus, you were not kidding.” Cad steps back a little and reached behind his head.   
“Oh, sorry. I t-think that was really nice.”  
“Well I don’t really know what to say… but I almost lost my balance there I’m uh, going to finish putting these away really quick.”  
“Sure of course.” Caduceus leans on the other side of it, tracing over Caleb with his eyes as he goes. A distant creak from the hall, and both startle as a polite little knock is at the room door.   
“There you are, sorry are you busy?” Fjord is peeking in, giddy and covered in scratches and a bit of dust. “I just finished if you want to see, doesn’t have to be right now.”   
“That’s lovely Fjord.” Cad struggles for words as he tries to sit back into a more normal position. Caleb remains turned around still a bit spooked and blushing like crazy.


	4. Complimentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies set out to solve their boredom.

Colored lanterns dot the horizon of the main city as the girls make their way into the shopping center. All sorts of sweet smells fill the area combined with chatter and the like. Jester is the first to notice and grabs the others by their shirts to drag them to a stand. An older drow woman with hardly any hair left pulled back is making tiny animals, from hand out of sugar and displaying them on little sticks. “Hello! I would like one of these very much please!” Jester nearly bumps into the display. The woman smiles at her and gently grabs a box displaying a few pre-made candies. Fish, boars, a couple they don’t recognize as well.   
“Well I have these ones all ready, very cute, or I can make anything you want within reason. Gotcha birds and cats and anything you can think of. Two silver for these and add three for the effort of your request.” Her voice cracks every few words but it’s all clearly recited. Jester inspects closely what her options are as Yasha backs away to sneak off to a nearby stall, looking to be painfully good smelling bird legs.   
“Ooh I don't know. I could get a unicorn? What about a bunny?” Beau steps up to pull the lady aside while Jester takes her sweet time in this struggle. She leans down and whispers,   
“How much to make the most blindingly colorful bunny with a fishtail and uh… a unicorn horn?” The lady cracks a smile.  
“Hmm…” She glances between the two. “One gold. Only ‘cause she’s cute.” She chuckles and elbows Beau a little hard.  
“What’s that- okay shhh.” She slips her five gold. “That’s either a tip or to get you to make whatever else she decides.” And she casually steps back and tugs at Jester a little.   
“Oh are you getting one too Beau?”  
“Uh, maybe but I just wanted to help you out and get something pretty cool going.”  
“OH, okay! I trust you-plus I need room for the rest of this market.” Her evil grin implies the full truth to that. “Let me pick for you then! That’s so so much more easy.” She turns to lean over the merchant who promptly shoos her away.  
“Tsk not until ‘ts done dear!” Jes sheepishly scoots away a few feet and hums to herself.  
“Ookay, could I please get a really pretty owl, and blue? And also, like, really feisty talons or something! Oh shit Beau should I ask for a snake too?” Beau is already giggling. “It’s a little cliche but c’mon! It will be awesome.” The lady waives her off again when she tries to hand her some coin.   
“Ah I heard ya dear. Your girlfriend there already took care of it.” Jes giggles and Beau is flustered as hell.  
“Well, I mean not really, but uh…” The lady giddily turns around holding some, a little more detailed than the premades, to-specification sugar treats.   
“Perfect! Beau this is so sick! Thank you ma’m!” They heartlessly stop admiring the food after a minute to devour it and wander off to where Yasha headed. They come up on her chatting with a half-orc at the smoked meats stand holding two legs nearly the size of her head. Beau and Jes waive her over so they can eat on the go.   
“I am incredibly happy right now.” Yasha states while admiring her purchase. “This one is for either of you, but if you don’t finish it I will.” 

Eventually they wander into an odd nook with two clothing shops, one labeled Custom Apparel by Avi, the other The Crooked Needle. Both somewhat bustling for their size and the go for the latter first. Yasha immediately eyes a unique deep ruby leather vest with intricate lacing on the back. She goes off by herself to ask about sizing, ofcourse, and a shorter drow man points some pieces out to her. They browse for a while, and Jester stops at a rack of dresses. There’s a few dainty ones and among them a pastel pink one, shoulderless with lace frills separating most seams. Tiny cloth buttons line a double closure on the back and Jester squeals as she examines it.  
“Who would’ve guessed you’d like that one!” Beau jokes as she flips through the others. Jes lines it up to herself gleaming.   
“Beau, find something already! Please I want to go try this on.” She twirls with it showing off the shaping. Beau grabs a pair of trousers and some shirts, loose fitting but tight on the waist and shoulders to give a sturdy look to them. In the changing area they get their own stalls, if you could really call them that, but atleast with a mirror it isn't too bad. After a while Beau is checking out a deep green tank top with a high neckline and a cut-out back. She leans to Jester’s oddly quiet stall.   
“Hey, is everything going okay? Do you need another size?” She hears a couple huffs from the wall and Jester whispers back,   
“No… I love it. But I can’t lift my arms up and do the buttons at the same time.” Beau takes all her effort not to laugh at the fact.   
“Are you too buff for your dress?” Jester snorts.  
“Okay maybe,” she makes noises to pair with her playful flexing. “Can you help me? I don’t want to be weird but this is just impossible.” Beau changes to her regular pants quickly before tapping at the door. “C’mon before I break anything!”  
Beau slips in to see Jester adorned with the summer outfit, sharp and neat but just frilly enough for her tastes. “Oh shit Jes I think this is meant to need help.” Beau tries to laugh it off and she shakily maneuvers a couple rows to close.   
“Can I ask you a question?” Jester fiddles with her sleeves a bit and doesn’t really wait on a response. “How many girlfriends have you had?” This catches Beau completely off guard, and slows her progress even more.   
“Uh… a few y’know. More when I was younger, nobody really stuck around for very long. And then also you have flings with someone and don’t actually date too, which I have not minded one bit.” She strains a smile at Jester trying to read her out. “How come?”   
“Oh I don’t know, just curious since the sugar lady assumed we were together.” They share a very awkward laugh at that, “I just have been thinking about what I should be doing. Obviously there are so many attractive people out there. Were all of yours super hot? Or were they like, just really nice. I think someone is supposed to look out for you when you’re dating.” Beau fumbles with another set, incredibly thankful she’s not looking Jes in the eye right now.   
“Yes and yes. I uh… Jester you need to make sure when you date that they are very nice to you. Not everything is perfect though. You need to talk about how you’re feeling like, all the fucking time apparently. You only deserve the best and never think otherwise, you are incredibly gorgeous, I mean look at you now this outfit is perfect for your tattoos and biceps all at once! Whoever you pick should really listen to you, but it doesn’t have to last forever. I trust you to make good judgements on people and you can trust me to beat the shit out of anyone who treats you badly, not that you can’t do it yourself.” It’s silent for a minute as Beau manages to be nearly done with the ridiculous clasps. “I’m sure you can pay somebody to edit these little fuckers to close easier or something.”  
Jester wraps her hands around her own waist,   
“That is really sweet and good advice Beau, thank you. You’re sure that’s all true?” Beau giggles,   
“Yeah most of it, but I’m single right now so who knows how much you can trust that.” She finishes it and immediately pats Jester on the shoulders in excitement. “YEAH there we go! Check yourself out.” Jes obliges and gives a couple twirls and tests the tightness around her ribs. She leans over her shoulder to catch a mildly frantic Beau trying to step back out.   
“Show me when you’re all done, I have a couple things that actually fit me.” Jester turns around.  
“Beau.”  
“Hm?” She squeaks, still trying to leave.   
“Beau.” She grabs Beaus' arm before she can do anything. “You are such a dummy, you know that right?” Beau shrugs and makes no effort to resist it.   
“Yeah but what do you mean? Did I do them wrong?” Jester rolls her eyes as Beau now looks confused and worried.  
“Do you think I am good at those things you said?”   
“Well yeah, ofcourse you’re just overall a ten out of ten Jes, that’s why you deserve a really good person!”   
“Ugh,” Jester hesitates. “Beau you match every description of a good date you just gave me. And I uh-“  
“W-what do you mean?” Beau is trying her best to turn to hide her red face. “I mean, I think you’re really cute, but so do a lot of people and I want to make sure you have your space y’know?”   
“But what if I don’t want you to?” 

Beau is reeling, mainly at the lack of composure and smooth nature she’s used to fronting in these kinds of situations. Jester furrows her brows and places her hand against the wall in between Beau and the door, “I’ve been dreaming up romance stories based on what I’ve read and seen for ages, wouldn’t it be silly to not hope someone liked me that way? Maybe things don’t happen the way I think they will, so maybe I have to be the one to-“ Jester is cut off as Beau finally catches up and decides that she will not let her well-worn tactics slip. She leans up to Jester to kiss her gently, her hand brushing her waist before pulling her in. She pulls back a moment to catch Jester’s response which is her completely caught off-guard. She’s grinning and reaches up to touch her lips where Beau’s just were and is as red as a blue tiefling can be. Beau brushes aside some of Jester's hair and holds her there.   
“Would you like that, then?” Beau whispers. Jester nods a bit too excited and stumbles over some unproductive words before Beau grabs her carefully by the hips and presses herself against her to the opposite wall. She kisses her cheeks first, and lingers on her lips as Jester trails her hands down her back. Jester carefully tests moving them even lower, Beau only responding by kissing her a little more intensely. They break off for a second, catching breath while gazing at each other unable to speak.

Footsteps come from down the hall, a familiar voice comes through. “Guys? Hello?” Yasha seems to be trying to catch up to them. An abrupt yeah? comes from Jester and they both hurry to look casual again.   
“I just finished getting dressed, do you want to see?” Jester slips her shoes back on and Beau grabs her hand. Jes smiles at her brighter than she’s used to. Beau lets her fingers trail as Jester skips out twirly disregarding the fact she doesn’t quite know if Yasha is right there yet. Beau sneaks back into her stall and moves the clothes over to sit down. She puts her hands on her face and stares at the ground,  
“Holy shit.”


End file.
